cinder_spiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Rowl
Rowl is a cat who lives in Habble Morning, and is a companion of Bridget Tagwynn (whom he refers to affectionately as "Littlemouse"). About Rowl is the kit (son) of Maul, the chief of the Silent Paws tribe. This means that he is effectively a prince among his tribe of Cats. Description * dark ginger fur https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/ef/2b/cc/ef2bcc314e4590d61eec7073300318e1.jpg Personality Like all cats, Rowl has a strong sense of superiority to humans (and other cats), and views many of the things they do (such as duels) as irrational or dim. Despite this, he has a deep fondness for Bridget Tagwynn, whom he met when she was a child. He views her as his pet, which she accepts. He refers to her as "Littlemouse," and will often look out for her without her knowledge. Other Details * Rowl is attracted to Mirl, another cat of the Silent Paws tribe—a Whisker. * Despite having lived all his life in a place with no trees, Rowl likes to climb tree-like structures such as masts. * Rowl gains respect for Grimm who he thinks he has acted with "less than utter incompetence in every aspect of his life." Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 24 * Thinks Benedict is not worthy of being a mate for Littlemouse but he might shape into one with a little guidance he could develop into one.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 24 Spirearch's Recognition The Spirearch, Lord Albion, has decided that it is time to recognize his tribe as official citizens of Habble Morning.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 3, p. 40 The Spirearch had produced an affidavit notoroized by Judge Helena Solomon—and read by Esterbrook at the Duel between Bridget and Reginald Astor—that Rowl and House of the Silent Paws had pledged their support to the Spirearch and were citizens in good standing of Habble Morning. It was a legal precedent and important moment in Spire Albion history.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 10 Spirearch's Mission Addison called Gwen, Bridget, Rowl, and Benedict to his office, Grimm was already there. Ferus and Folly joined them. He gives them all a mission—each having their own task, but no one but Ferus knows the objective. That's so no one can divulge any secrets if captured. Benedict is to protect Ferus, Gwen is the "smoother"—smoothing the way through obstacles to Ferus' mission. Bridget and Rowl will serve as Ferus's liaisons to the local Cats—House Nine-Claws. Grimm and his crew are their transport and backup.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20 Connections * Chief Maul * House of the Silent Paws * Bridget Tagwynn * Franklin Tagwynn * Gwen Lancaster * Benedict Sorellin-Lancaster * Team * Mirl * Spirearch's Guard * Duel * Barnabus Astor * Captain Esterbrook * Francis Grimm * House Nine-Claws * Neen * Clan Chief Naun * Spirearch, aka Longthinker * Silkweavers Events 1. Aeronaut's Windlass When Bridget was sent away for a year, Rowl came with her as an envoy to the Spirearch, so that cats might be recognized as full citizens of Spire Albion.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 3, p. 40 He gets a visit from Mirl with a report from Maul—he finds himself attracted to her. For the duel (later aborted) between Bridget and Reginald Astor Rowl chose to act as the former's second.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 6 He leads Grim and his crew to where Auroran Marines are holding captive Bridget, Gwen and Benedict.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 16 Spirearch gave him an Bridget a side-mission—liaison between Efferus Effrenus Ferus and the cat of House Nine-Claws. The cast of Landing would know something about the enemy.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20 On board the Predator, he says he wants to climb the ship trees (masts), to Bridget's dismay.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 21 He climbs the mast.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 22-3 At the Black Horse Inn, it's decided that he and Bridget will take Folly to contact the local cat tribe—House Nine-Claws while the rest gather information.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 27 He sees a cat and the two do a "diplomatic ties" stand-off for hours.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 29 They are led to Clan Chief Naun. Rowl chastises Neen for disrespecting Naun. The hundreds of cats watching stand on edge. Naun laughs. He welcomes Rowl as a guest, but demands that Bridget and Folly leave immediately and to not contact the tribe again or it will be death.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 33 A warrior escort shows them to the "ropes" and leaves them. They are attacked by Silkweavers. Rowl fought them victoriously—with some help from Bridget.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 34, p. I 2. The Olympian Affair Quotes Please put book and chapter references * Rowl watched her go, the insufferable female. He stared after her for a moment, his tail lashing thoughtfully. Insubordinate—but quick. And beautiful. And never, ever boring. Perhaps he would compose a song for her. — Rowl, thinking. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 6, p. 65 * "Littlemouse," Rowl said in a low, stern tone from her arms. "Straighten your back. Lift your chin. Show no fear. Give your enemy nothing." Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 10 * "She spoils the cat." ... A privilege I do not give to just anyone." — Folly and Rowl Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 29 * "You are Rowl of the Silent Paws" ... "I know that" said Rowl. After a moment he added, "Sire of the Nine-Claws. ... Naun growled in his chest. "Arrogant. Just like the other Silent Paws who have visited my domain." ... "I know that, too." — Rowl and Clan Chief Naun Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 33 * Rowl fainted at Neen's nose with one paw and the other young cat flinched. Instantly every warrior cat in the place was on its feet,... Rowl ignored the chorus of angry growls with a certain magnificent indifference to reality, looking at Neen in strict disapproval. ... "Respect your sire," Rowl said severely. "Or you will oblige him to teach you, here and now, when he obviously has greater concerns before him." — Rowl to Neen''Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 33 * "You have courage, Rowl Silent Paw." Naun noted "Or you are mad" ... "I know that, too." — Clan Chief Naun ''Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 33 Book References Category:Cats Category:Inhabitants of Habble Morning Category:Inhabitants of Spire Albion Category:Main Characters Category:Creatures Category:Animals Category:Mission Team Category:Characters